One last night
by Miss Degrassi writer
Summary: Eli and Clare's night together in time time of my life. Much needed Eclare Fluff.


**My first eclare Smut. Ever so please give me advice on how to improve. I don't want this to be ooc but at the same time I just need some eclare lovin . Because we've been deprived people and its not fair! Clew needs to go away! I'm a virgin so I'm sorry if I wrote the sex wrong! I've read smut. and just wrote what I've seen.**

They start by making out for a while, Eli wants to take this slowly, so Clare feels comfortable enough to do this. Then she reaches over and pulls off his shirt she unbuttoned it before so, all that has to be done is have is pull it off. Eli then carefully reaches over and helps her take off her they sit and just look at on anothers bodies',Clare blushes unser his gaze. She then covers her breasts. "I know I'm not the most filled out Eli...". That was a big fat lie, Clare's breasts were huge and Eli was getting hard just looking at them. But he didn't want to disrespect Clare by saying that! He leaned over and kissed her tenderly wrapping his arms around her.

" You're beautiful Clare ". Her said meaning every word. She had been since he first met her. Her curves in that dress turned him on. Clare blushed but ran her fingers through his hair.

"What did I do to deserve you Eli?" She whispered in his ear. Her breath making her even harder. Eli smiled, Clare deserved better then him. He didn't deserve her. But for some reason she picked him.

"I'm the one who should be asking that sweetheart".He Nuzzled her cheek kissing her again. " You're way to good for me". She smiled and they began to make out laying down on the bed. Clare undid her bra and slid down her panties.

Eli kissed Clare's neck and worked his way down to her breasts. He kissed them both as she shut her eyes and began to undo his pants, he slid them off and allowed her to pull off his boxers. Eli realized them how special this was. He might not be a virgin but this was the fist time sex had been special to him ever since he'd had sex for the first time.

With Julia it was all lust and them being horny teenagers . But this was about love Clare and him were in love and they'd waited this long. He never thought he'd feel closer to her. But now he felt like they were two halves of one whole. The love he felt for her over whelmed him there was one time where he would have shut down about it but he didn't. Tears rolling down his cheek she declared his love. "I love you so god damn much Clare". He said though clenched teeth.

" I love you too Eli", She reached up and wiped some of his tears. "Why are you crying?", She kissed his tears.

" Clare, I have never been able to trust someone enough to get as close to them as I am to you, But you make it so easy to trust you. I used to say I'd never love again, but I realized somewhere along the line I've never really been In Love before you." Tears began rolling down Clare's face and she kissed him.

"Eli you've been so good to me. You make it impossible for me not to love you, I was hurt before you Eli and I was going to try to with him back, I didn't think a boy would ever love me like Kc did. But Kc didn't love me, he didn't even love Jenna. I'm so glad I met you, because you treated me the way, my dad said a boy should treat me." He smiled feeling glad he'd been able to help her. Eli then worked his way down to kiss Clare down there. He then began to rub her with his thumb.

"Oh Eliiiii", Clare moaned as she came. They both knew it was time but they were both really nervous.

" Are you ready?"Eli moved up to her face level. "Now's the time to back out"., He knew she wouldn't but he had to give her the chance to.

" Never". She replied. "I want this". Then Eli gave her a smile and stroked her cheek, both of them were nervous. But neither of them wanted to be anywhere else right now. This was right. Eli then inserted himself into Clare. They were now connected. Eli began to hump her first slowly so not to overwhelm her. " Faster Eli". She began to move up and Down herself. Then they went even harder both begin to pant.

When they tired out, they both lay in the bed. Thinking to themselves about the sex. Eli kept his arm around Clare and she put her head on his chest. While Eli loved the sex a d hoped to do it again, he loved and cherished this. Just being with his beloved. Him and Julia never did this it always led to sex.

"So did that live up to what we want wanted?" He squeezed her closer to him.

"It was so much more". They didn't think of what was to come in the future. They embraced now, they only wanted to think about now. Tomorrow things would change, and Eli would be gone. But they would be together again. No matter how far they drifted apart during the upcoming school year.

Whoever they broke down and went with other people, it always came down to the two of them. Eli had a feeling no matter what decade or time period they'd been born in, they'd always end up together. Because when you're meant to be fate always pushes you together. Eli was so glad he'd gone to such lengths to win her back. He kissed her forehead.

" I mean it Clare Diane Edwards you're my soul-mate".He whispered in her ear..Clare wrapped around him.

"And you're mine Eli". She replied. They fell asleep like that. They didn't worry that it was their last night together. For now at least, they only focused on the fact that at the moment they were together. And no matter how far apart they would always have one a others heart.

**Review!**


End file.
